


Just a dinner date

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dinner Date, Father/Son Incest, Implied Possessive Behavior, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nero doesn't like fancy restaurants, but Vergil is taking him to one anyway(Gift fic for zephyro_dmc on twitter)
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Just a dinner date

Fancy restaurants were _so_ not Nero's thing. He always felt out of place, like people were just humoring him until he coughed up some ridiculous amount of cash and left. It was slightly easier when someone else was buying, because then it was obvious he was just a guest and humoring someone _else_. Problem was, it was always still obvious he didn't belong.

Vergil, though... Vergil _looked_ like he belonged in this ritzy place. He was shit with communication, but here everything had a specific etiquette, a certain order of operations that Vergil was clearly more comfortable with handling.

They sat down across from each other on a private balcony. Vergil's idea, obviously, but Nero couldn't fault him when the view on the rest of the city was honestly pretty damn nice. The weather wasn't half-bad either -- a little too humid for Nero's tastes while he was cosplaying as a penguin, but a cool breeze helped with that. A little.

"Y'know, normally when Dante briefs me on a job, he just gets straight to the point. With all of this, a guy might think you're trying to get into his pants."

Nero watched as his father's eyes widened just a bit, before he very conspicuously picked at the fancy napkin origami instead of answering right away. "We are not here for a mission briefing. I simply... wanted to get to know you a bit better."

Oh Savior, was Vergil really pulling this? Rolling his eyes, Nero snatched the napkin away from his deadbeat dad, his spectral arms flickering to life to make sure Vergil's attention was fully on nothing but _Nero_.

"Get to know me better? Like, _'intimately'_ or whatever?" His spectral claws gestured some air quotes to further emphasize his sarcastic response. This whole thing still stank, like he was being set up for something and couldn't figure out what. Best way was to pester Vergil into being so fed up with Nero being a little shit that he divulged his _real_ reasoning.

There was a bit too long in between Nero's sarcastic comeback and when Vergil actually spoke again. "Well. Yes, actually. You're a powerful and handsome young man, it's natural that many people, demon and human alike, would be attracted to you." There was an icy cold glimmer in Vergil's pale eyes before he continued. "I would simply prefer to put my claim on you before anyone else can."

For a few seconds, Nero's brain was nothing but static. First of all, what the fuck? Secondly, _what the **fuck**?_ Was Vergil really serious about being attracted to his own son? Why wasn't Nero terribly put off by that idea, anyway? Did it have something to do with their shared demonic blood or some shit like that?

And lastly, _why the **fuck** was the idea of Vergil claiming him so hot?_ Nero had never thought he'd be into the overly-possessive type, but now that the mental image of Vergil gutting some lowlife demon who wanted to 'claim' him for itself had entered Nero's head, it wouldn't get out and holy shit that was unfairly attractive.

"And what if I say no? You gonna try to push yourself on me anyway?" Nero had to ask, because even though he was finding himself seriously considering this, he also needed the space to back out.

At that, Vergil hummed, their conversation temporarily interrupted to order wine and their actual meal. Nero hadn't even had a chance to look at the menu, and he nearly snarled at his father ordering _for_ him.

"Answer me, dammit." Fighting to keep his voice at a polite, indoor level so Nero wouldn't draw attention to himself was a struggle, but somehow he managed it.

Again, Vergil just hummed, before grinning at him. "Is that what you really want, Nero?" The smug bastard looked even _more_ smug as his foot ran up the side of Nero's leg.

Trying to hide the flush of heat that came with anger and a touch of embarrassment was ultimately a failure with Nero's pale skintone, and he knew it. Knew it was making Vergil even _more_ of an insufferably smug prick.

"When we get out of here I'm going to smash your face into the pavement," Nero growled, his wings flickering to visibility and then away again as a not-so-subtle threat.

"I would like to see you try. However, I would like an answer from _you_ first, before you drink too much wine to consent."

Well, at least there was that. Nero let _some_ of the tension in his shoulders go, just watching Vergil as their wine was delivered. It wasn't until they were safely alone before he gave his answer. "Yeah sure. Why the fuck not? Get some father and son bonding in, right?"

And with that, Nero tilted his glass vaguely towards Vergil before downing the entire fucking thing. He wouldn't get _too_ hammered, with any luck. After all, Nero wanted to see for himself if Vergil was as awkward in bed as he was with people at large, or if he had that same kind of predatory grace that made him shiver.

Definitely hoping for that second one.

**Author's Note:**

> zephyro is a good, please follow


End file.
